scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rocket Man
Rocket Man (englisch für Raketenmann) ist ein von Elton John und Bernie Taupin geschriebener Popsong, dessen Erstversion im Album Honky Château erschien. In der Top-500-Liste der besten Songs aller Zeiten des Magazins Rolling Stone hat Rocket Man den Platz 245 inne. Lyrics She packed my bags last night pre flight Zero hour nine a.m. And I'm gonna be high, as a kite by then I miss the earth so much, I miss my wife It's lonely out in space On such a timeless flight And I think it's gonna be a long long time Till touch down brings me round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone And I think it's gonna be a long long time Till touch down brings me round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids In fact it's cold as Hell And there's no one there to raise them if you didn't And all this science, I don't understand It's just my job, five days a week A rocket man, a rocket man And I think it's gonna be a long long time Till touch down brings me round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone And I think it's gonna be a long long time Till touch down brings me round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone Now, I think it's gonna be a long long time And I think it's gonna be a long long time And I think it's gonna be a long long time And I think it's gonna be a long long time Letzte Nacht packte sie meine Taschen für den Flug Countdownende 9 Uhr früh Und ich werde sehr hoch sein, wie ein Papierdrachen Ich vermisse die Erde so stark, ich vermisse meine Frau Es ist einsam draußen im Weltraum Bei so einem zeitlosen Flug Und ich denke es wird eine lange lange Zeit Bis ich bei der Landung wieder einmal erkenne Ich bin nicht der Mann, der ich wie sie denken zuhause bin Oh nein, nein, nein, Ich bin ein Raketenmann Ein Raketenmann, dem hier oben einsam die Sicherung durchbrennt Und ich denke es wird eine lange lange Zeit Bis ich bei der Landung wieder einmal erkenne Ich bin nicht der Mann, der ich wie sie denken zuhause bin Oh nein, nein, nein, Ich bin ein Raketenmann Ein Raketenmann, dem hier oben einsam die Sicherung durchbrennt Der Mars ist nicht die Ort von Ort, um deine Kinder großzuziehen Es ist höllisch kalt Und da ist niemand, um sie großzuziehen, wenn du das nicht tatest Und all diese Wissenschaft, die ich nicht verstehe Es ist nur meine Arbeit, fünf Tage die Woche Ein Raketenmann, ein Raketenmann Und ich denke es wird eine lange lange Zeit Bis ich bei der Landung wieder einmal erkenne Ich bin nicht der Mann, der ich wie sie denken zuhause bin Oh nein, nein, nein, Ich bin ein Raketenmann Ein Raketenmann, dem hier oben einsam die Sicherung durchbrennt Und ich denke es wird eine lange lange Zeit Bis ich bei der Landung wieder einmal erkenne Ich bin nicht der Mann, der ich wie sie denken zuhause bin Oh nein, nein, nein, Ich bin ein Raketenmann Ein Raketenmann, dem hier oben einsam die Sicherung durchbrennt Nun, ich denke es wird eine lange lange Zeit Und ich denke es wird eine lange lange Zeit Und ich denke es wird eine lange lange Zeit Und ich denke es wird eine lange lange Zeit Video thumb|center|400px Siehe auch * Rocket Man in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:1972 Lieder Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Softrocklieder